Vänner i vått och torrt
by Mesaana
Summary: Den här historien kommer handla om Harrys äldste son James som går sitt femte år på Hogwarts och hans vänner som utsättas för en hel del prövningar, både kärleksdraman och än mörkare makter.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1, Gänget återförenas

Kapitel 1, Gänget återförenas

James Potter slog upp dörrarna till kupén och stod sedan kvar i dörren med armarna utsträckta i luften med slutna ögon som om han tog emot publikens öronbedövande jubel. Det enda som hördes var dock ett par få ironiska klapp som bara gjorde tystnaden ännu mer påtaglig.

James slog upp ögonen och blängde på sin bäste vän Michael Derwent som satt vid fönsterplatsen, det råkade också vara han som klappat händerna.

– Mike, du gör mig besviken, jag trodde du skulle föreställa mitt största fan, sa James besviket samtidigt som han slog sig ner bredvid Andrew Widmore som, trots att han satt med näsan i en bok, även han hade sett till att ta en av fönsterplatserna. När James slog sig ner så lyfte han ena handen som för att säga hej, och det var det.

Dom tre pojkarna var helt klart mycket olika, både till utseende och personlighet. James liknande sin far Harry mer än vad han liknande sin mor med brunt hår precis tillräckligt långt för att det skulle kunna ostyrigt och stålgrå ögon som va nästan silver skimrande. När James frågade vem han hade fått sina ögon ifrån brukade hans pappa säga att hans ögonfärg var något underligt spratt som han hade kokat ihop redan innan han föddes. Leendet, brukade man dock säga var hans mors, Ginnys. Kanske hade han fått kroppsbyggnaden från sin mors sida också, för precis som männen i Weasley familjen var han lång och gänglig. Ett faktum som Michael hade en ovana att störa sig på då han själv var kortare, även om han nästan kompenserade det med längden på sitt svarta, smålockiga hår som han oftast hade det i en hästsvans bak i nacken. Och det var sannerligen en bråkig samling, för Andrew, den tredje pojken i kupén hade halmblont hår, även om han såklart inte heller hade någon ordning på håret. Men Michael behövde i alla fall inte gnälla över att vara kortast, för Andrew var ungefär lika lång.

– Åh förlåt, du store mästare, jag ska genast dräpa en gigantisk björn och offra till er ära, muttrade Mike ironisk och såg ut genom fönstret på det gråa landskapet som passerade.

James vände sig till Andrew vid sin sida istället och höjde frågande på ögonbrynen.

– Han såg Mary och Charles Bane, den där stroppen från Hufflepuff tillsammans på perrongen. Dom verkade tydligen ganska tajta, sa Andrew utan att höja blicken från boken.

– Tajta?! Dom slingrade sig om varandra som… som… blodiglar!

Michael hade rest sig upp och gestikulerade vilt med händerna i luften.

– Min famn har inte ens hunnit kallna innan hon är inte bara är över mig, utan verkar ha glömt att jag någonsin existerat!

Han satte sig åter igen ner och återgick till att stirra ut på den grå himlen. Var det någonting som var värt att veta om Michael så var det att han var passionerad i allt han åtog sig, särskilt när det gällde kärlek, och Mary hade varit hans livs kärlek i sju månader, två veckor, och tretton dagar. James suckade och skakade på huvudet.  
– Mike… Ni gjorde slut… när var det nu… efter jul någon gång?

– Den 2 februari, fyllde Mike i med korthuggen stämma.

– Den 2 februari, det är på tiden att hon går vidare och det är verkligen på tiden att du gör det, eller tänkte du vara ensam tills du är gammal och grå?

James fick inte mer än ett tyst muttrande till svar och han suckade, för tillfället var det tydligen inte värt att ens försöka diskutera det med honom. Han gav Andrew en hoppfull blick, men han visade fortfarande inga tecken på att vilja släppa boken med blicken. Han var ganska säker på att det fanns likkistor som hade fått mer entusiastiska välkomnanden.

Istället för att tjata så sjönk han dock ner ordentligt på sätet och letade upp en chokladgroda ur sin axelväska. Precis när han öppnat förpackningen slogs dock kupédörren upp på nytt. Med tanke på hur den här dagen börjat var han inte precis överraskad när chokladgrodan slapp ur hans grepp och hoppade ut i korridoren utanför. Han blängde på flickgestalten i dörren.

Flickan var bara några centimeter kortare än Michael och Andrew, men det röda burret på huvudet gav henne ytterligare någon centimeter. Hon var redan klädd i en svart skoldräkt med gryffindorsymbolen på bröstet, men blicken var grön med en alltid smått busig glimt. När den nu gled över sällskapet i kupén verkade den dock skeptisk.

– Jag vet att sommarlovet är slut, men ni ska trots allt föreställa bästa vänner som inte träffats på flera veckor, och jag har sett min gammelfarmor ha roligare än så här, sa hon med en nästan anklagande röst.

– Mary är tillsammans med Charles Bane och du släppte just ut min chokladgroda genom dörren, sa James samtidigt som han fortfarande spanade efter den nämnda grodan. Andrew höjde handen på ett liknande vis som han gjort när James anlänt.

Flickans blick mjuknade genast och efter att ha slagit igen dörren framför näsan på James slog hon sig ner bredvid Michael samtidigt som hon klappade honom tröstande på axeln.

– Du visste att det skulle hända förr eller senare, sa hon med en sådant där mjukt tonfall som alla flickor verkade ha på lager för när det behövdes.

James viftade avvärjande med handen i luften mot dom.

– Slösa inte energi på honom Becky, han är en sådan där tragisk konstnärs typ som lider för konstens skull. Du borde ge dig ut och leta upp grodan du just släppte ut istället!

Becky verkade inte höra honom alls utan mumlade små tröstande ord till Michael. Han suckade igen och vände sig till Andrew. Först när han stirrat på honom i en minut lade Andrew ner boken och höjde smått irriterat blicken. Han kunde dock inte hålla masken när James såg storögt på honom och brast ut i skratt.

– Det är faktiskt härligt att se dig igen, sommaren har varit allt för fridfull, sa Andrew med ett flin på läpparna, det kunde dock inte mäta sig med James leende.

– Men nu är gänget samlat igen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1, Gänget återförenas

Den grå himlen som de betraktat på väg till skolan hade bara mörknat, och när de väl kom till skolan öste regnet ner. Det hjälpte knappast till för att muntra upp Michael, men han verkade likväl ganska nöjd med ett väder som passade hans humör.

Fast till och med Michael log när de gick in genom portarna till Stora salen. Skolan var allra minst som ett andra hem vid det här laget och flera gamla vänner vinkade till dem från elevborden. Från Slytherin bordet var det dock bara någon enstaka elev som vinkade, och det var tydligt inte åt dem utan åt Michael, som vinkade tillbaka med ett leende faktiskt.

James hade aldrig förstått vad han såg hos sina vänner från Slytherin. De var bara ett par stycken, men James hade hälsat på dem och enligt honom var de som alla andra Slytherinare, sluga och arroganta.

James tog tag i Michaels arm och drog med honom mot de lediga platserna som snabbt var på väg att ta slut. Andrew följde med dem medan Becky satte sig i närheten hos några av hennes tjejkompisar.

– Du Cassie, vem är den nya killen? Frågade James en blond flicka som han hamnat mitt emot samtidigt han nickade upp mot lärarbordet som hade fått ett nytt tillskott för terminen.

– Åh, du menar Evans. Jag hörde något om att han var Slytherins föreståndare, och den nya trollformelläraren… Cassie verkade ha mer att säga, men precis då klappade rektorn i händerna och eleverna tystnade.

– En del av er har träffat mig förut, men för er som inte har det, välkommen till Hogwarts skola för häxor och trollkarlar, mitt namn är Evelyn Barnaby, rektor på Hogwarts.

Kvinnan som rest sig upp satt mycket riktigt på rektorns plats vid lärarbordet och hade varit rektor så länge som James gått på Hogwarts, en äldre, men synnerligen värdig kvinna med håret kortklippt och skarpa hökögon.

Henne hade dock James sett många gånger, han koncentrerade sig på de nya eleverna som hade kommit in och nu såg sig storögt omkring i salen, hans yngsta syster Lily hade stått där förra året, men satt nu som de andra i familjen Potter vid Gryffindorbordet. I år kände han inte igen någon av de nya, han tyckte snarare bara att det var roligt att betrakta deras ansikten, vissa av dem nästan skräckslagna.

– Förbjudna skogen är fortfarande förbjudet område, för ALLA elever, är det någon som vill visa sig på styva linan skulle jag föreslå att de försöker lära sig en Fidelius besvärjelse istället…

James slutade lyssna, han hade förstått hört alltsammans förut. Dessutom hade hans pappa varnat honom för den förbjudna skogen, även om han visste att hans pappa hade varit där själv flera gånger. Alla de bedrifter och äventyr Harry varit med om hade gjort att han blivit en legend på skolan. Naturligtvis var Harry känd långt utanför skolan också, men det en sak att läsa om hans bedrifter i kampen mot Voldemort i en bok, en annan att höra hans vänner skvallra om hans äventyr på Hogwarts.

– …Och så skulle jag vilja presentera en ny lärare för i år, Professor Evans kommer att undervisa i trollformellära. Eleverna applåderade när Evans reste sig upp och bugade sig lätt. James försökte bedöma honom med blicken, han var yngre än medparten av läraren, kanske ett par år under medelålders men såg ganska bra ut med rufsigt mörkt hår med bara några få grå hårstrån och ett kort skägg som klädde honom bra. Ändå var hans första intryck av Evans inget vidare, fast det var bara en känsla.

Det tog allt sin tid, men till slut var Barnaby klar och alla elever hade blivit placerade, och även om han inte kände någon av dem som hamnade i Gryffindor så hurrade han med de andra.

– Så tror du dom nya eleverna håller måttet? Frågade han Andrew som satt bredvid honom efter att han märkt att en hel hög med första års elever satt sig alldeles i närheten. Andrew flinade mot honom medan han tog för sig av pumpajuicen.

– Tveksamt, men efter ett år med dig blir dom kanske härdade. Han vände sig till första års eleverna.

– Ja, jag antar att ni redan hört vad som hände med förra årets elever? Frågade han och höjde på ögonbrynen. Första års eleverna skakade på huvudet och Andrew låtsades se förvånad ut och skakade teatraliskt på huvudet.

– Lyckliga äro de ovetande.

De skrattade båda två och Michael som lyssnat stämde in i skrattet även han, tydligen kunde han kanske glömma sin olyckliga kärlek i några minuter.

– Det är så ädelt av er att ta hand om de små, Herr Potter, sa Michael med handen på hjärtat och stora ögon. Något av det han sa fick dock den modigaste av första års eleverna att öppna munnen med ögon som var större än Michaels.

– Potter? Som i… DEN Potter…? Frågade pojken storögt, och kamraten som satt bredvid honom vände upp blicken från sin kycklingklubba när han hörde namnet.

Michael lade armen om James och log muntert.

– Det stämmer, här har ni en vandrande celebritet, för en galleon så kan ni få en autograf.

– På valfri kroppsdel! Inflikade Andrew och båda två brast i skratt. James skrattade dock inte utan skakade bort Michaels arm. Michael och Andrew skämtade vidare medan James åt upp resten av maten på sin tallrik, men från andra sidan bordet mötte hans Beckys medlidande blick och hon log lite uppmuntrande mot honom.

När han ätit upp puttade han till Michael i sidan.  
– Först upp till sovsalarna får överslafen?


End file.
